


What Lovers Do

by celine (kaihun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Choreographer Kim Jongin | Kai, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Model Oh Sehun, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Oh Sehun, dancers sekai, feelings are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/celine
Summary: Jongin teaches a dance workshop where Sehun catches his eye, and they quickly develop an exclusive sexual relationship with no strings attached.When Sehun expresses interest in topping Jongin for the first time, Jongin agrees, and it just might be the catalyst that makes them realize they're already tangled up in feelings.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> written for honeyboy fest round 1, prompt #299: They try to switch from their usual habit (or position).
> 
> please note that the smut scene in this fic is bottom jongin/top sehun - but since i interpreted the prompt to mean sehun wanting to try topping jongin for the the first time, there is a brief mention of previous top jongin/bottom sehun (no smut)
> 
> title is from the Maroon 5 & SZA song lol

Jongin didn’t think he’d be the type to do the fuck buddies thing, but, here he is, texting Sehun, his fuck buddy for the past month now, to confirm he's still down to hook up tonight.

Regardless of how accurate the term is to describe their relationship, Jongin dislikes it, it just sounds crass and a little too impersonal for what they have going on. But they’re certainly not friends with benefits. At least not friends in the traditional sense.

Sure, they have things in common like their love of dance, art, and fashion, and they’ll occasionally engage in platonic activities such as grabbing a quick lunch or dinner together, but it's always a prelude to them having sex, and then they go their separate ways. Would they be meeting up otherwise? With both their busy schedules, probably not. Well, Jongin could make the time, technically, but Sehun? Jongin isn't so sure. It's not what they had agreed on when they started this, so it’s understandable. Besides, Jongin is more than content with the routine they’ve developed thus far. It works for them, so why mess with it?

Six weeks ago was when they first met. 

Sehun had signed up for Jongin’s two hour all-levels hip hop workshop teaching his choreo for OTW. The studio was filled to capacity, as Jongin’s classes usually were. It was mostly regulars, but there were a few new faces, too - Sehun being one of them. Despite staying towards the back, Sehun made it impossible for Jongin not to notice his reflection in the mirror, even from his peripheral vision. 

Sehun had to be at least 183 centimeters, taller than Jongin, with broad shoulders, a trim torso, and long, lean legs. Though Sehun had worn standard dance class attire with his Adidas pants and black long-sleeved shirt that covered most of his body, his shirt kept riding up to reveal his very sexy-looking waist. Anyone could tell the rest of his body was toned and lean under all the clothes. Those flashes of belly button and back dimples were by far the most distractions Jongin had ever experienced while teaching, and that was including all the times students forgot to silence their phones or glasses flew across the room during some intense moves.

Body aside, Sehun’s talent was hard to miss and actually what Jongin had noticed first. Sehun easily picked up the choreo as soon as Jongin taught it, and his excellent body control and sense of rhythm clearly suggested some sort of dance background. When most of the class was struggling with figuring out things like where to put their body weight to transition between moves more fluidly, Sehun was a complete natural. He seemed like the type that learned by watching, and the rest was intuition.

When Jongin finished teaching the choreo and ran through it with the class a few times, he walked up to Sehun, who had been standing in the corner, to ask if he wanted to be in the recording. He let him know that it wasn’t mandatory, and that the video would be uploaded on the studio’s Youtube and Instagram accounts. Sehun seemed hesitant at first, but after hearing Jongin praising his skills, he agreed. The class loved him, cheering loudly during his part and hyping him up during the freestyle at the end.

When class ended at the two-hour mark, Sehun stopped to speak with him. “Thanks for today. It was a great class.”

“Thanks for attending. And great job on the recording, you really killed it with that freestyle part.”

Sehun ducked his head. “Thank you.”

Right when Sehun was about to leave, Jongin remembered to ask for Sehun’s Instagram account, as they tagged the dancers in the video when it was uploaded.

“It’s oohsehun,” Sehun answered, and spelled it out for him as Jongin wrote it on a post-it note that he quickly grabbed from the front desk.

“Got it, thanks. I still have to edit the video, but expect it up in one or two weeks at the latest,” Jongin informed him.

“Okay. Thanks again, have a good night.”

After Sehun left, Jongin looked up his Instagram account, and he was surprised to find out Sehun was a model for IMG, as indicated on his bio. Jongin wouldn’t call himself well-versed in the fashion world, but he knew enough to recognize that international modeling agency name, which he’d seen a few times thirst-scrolling through the mcm hashtag. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud.

A baseball cap obscured most of Sehun’s face due to the lighting in the room, so Jongin hadn’t immediately noticed that the man was actual model material. He had thought Sehun was pretty when talking to him after class, but checking out Sehun’s first few pics, he quickly realized how much of an understatement that was.

It wasn’t like Jongin to thirst over his students, as he was well aware that could lead to a conflict of interest; it simply wasn’t professional. But he wasn’t above scrolling through Sehun’s pics on Instagram - he just had to be careful not to accidentally like any of them.

Two weeks after that was the second time they met. Jongin had just finished teaching WAP, one of the studio’s month-long classes for all levels, and walked out to the lobby area to grab water from the fridge before his next class began in fifteen minutes. The students filed out, and the ones for the next class started to head inside.

That was when Jongin heard a slow cap, and he turned his head to see Sehun sitting on the sofa. Holy shit, he didn’t notice him sitting there, not with all the people coming in and out. It feels like forever since he last saw Sehun's handsome face, even though it was only two weeks - and yes, he was counting. Convinced that he had somehow scared him off, Jongin had already stopped keeping his hopes up about seeing his secret favorite student again in one of his classes.

“Didn’t know you were teaching WAP,” Sehun said, grinning. “I would’ve signed up for sure.”

“I actually don’t, I was filling in for Momo who couldn’t make it today,” Jongin replied, leaning against the fridge as he chugs down the entire bottle of water. “You were watching?” he asked, smirking. The lobby is separated from the main studio with a glass wall, allowing people to watch while they wait.

“Watching? I couldn’t take my eyes off you,” Sehun said honestly. “Your dancing is incredible.”

“Why thank you.” Jongin heard these kinds of compliments all the time, but coming from Sehun, it felt different. If he wasn’t already flushed from dancing for the past hour, he’d have been more self-conscious about how hard he must’ve been blushing. Jongin coughed, then tossed his empty bottle in the recycling bin. “So, are you here for my actual class?”

That day, he was teaching Jeremih’s Impatient. The class was only an hour, and it was a little smaller in class size since the choreo was taught more quickly; mostly moderate to advanced level students tended to sign up, though they were always open to beginners.

“Yes! I meant to come back earlier to take another one of your classes, but I’ve been busy with work these past two weeks.”

“Well, I’m glad you found some time in your schedule to come back,” Jongin said. “For a second there, I thought I wouldn’t get to see you again.” So much for not flirting with his dance students.

An amused smile tugged at the corner of Sehun’s mouth, but their little moment was interrupted by a group of Jongin’s students walking in through the front door. Sehun got up and brushed past Jongin to walk into the studio, but not without shooting him a pointed look that clearly said _we'll continue this conversation after class_.

How that conversation after class led to Jongin on his knees in the men’s bathroom with Sehun’s cock down his throat? That probably had something to do with the way Jongin purposely eyefucked Sehun the entire hour in the studio, meeting his gaze in the mirror whenever he body rolled or thrusted his hips, and channeling his inner sensual side even more than he usually did. Sehun got the message, because as soon as the class ended, he practically dragged Jongin into the bathroom with him, making sure it was empty and locking the door before they got down to business. 

Later that night, Sehun had surprised Jongin by following his personal IG account, and that became their main method of setting up their hook-ups. At a coffee shop two days later, they had a more serious discussion about what they wanted from each other - sex with no-strings attached, as neither of them were looking for anything serious at the moment, but they were exclusive. Neither of them were fucking anyone else at the moment, and frankly, after Jongin had Sehun, he didn’t feel the need to go home with random men at bars anymore. Most of the time they were lousy fucks, but Sehun always delivered. Spectacularly.

After they both got tested, they finally started fucking bareback, which Jongin was excited about. Swallow Sehun down was fun - he always came so much, and getting to cum inside him was sexy, too. When they went all the way, Sehun usually bottomed - he had stated it was his preference, but last week, he had DMed Jongin about wanting to switch positions for their next hook-up.

zkdlin: You sure?  
oohsehun: yeah, if it’s you.  
zkdlin: :) I'll make it good for you, I promise. Same time next week?  
oohsehun: i don’t doubt it. and yup, can’t wait

So, that brings Jongin to this lovely Friday evening, eagerly waiting for the model at the usual bar they liked to meet up at when they knew they weren’t going to be at the studio. Due to his modeling gigs and other random influencer events he often attended, Sehun’s schedule was booked and pretty erratic, so he only attended Jongin’s classes when he had a free time slot.

Jongin shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He’s been hard all day from anticipating what was going to happen tonight. During class today, he had to will his boner down more than once, whenever his mind accidentally wandered to Sehun who wasn’t even there. After class he had just enough time to go back home (he only lives two stops away from the studio), take a quick shower to clean himself out, and rub one out, too - he swears if he didn’t, he’d bust a nut as soon as Sehun got anywhere near his ass. Just trying to avoid the inevitable - and there was that added pressure of making this experience good for Sehun. They hadn’t discussed their past experiences all that extensively, but from what he knows, Sehun is practically an exclusive bottom. So to him, it feels like the highest honor that the model wants to top him.

To pass the time, Jongin scrolls his feed, liking a few dog videos here and there.

“Oh, I love that one, with the dog bringing his food to the sofa to snack on? And he doesn’t spill anything!” Sehun says as a hello, sitting down at the bar next to Jongin.

“Hey,” Jongin says with a smile. So they even have the same taste for cute animal videos... Jongin finds that very sexy for some reason. 

“You took a shower,” Sehun comments, leaning in closer to take a whiff at his nape area. Jongin shivers a little at Sehun's proximity, and he feels his dick twitch in interest when Sehun breathes onto his neck. But it's only for a second, and he pulls back just as quickly.

“Yeah, I was sweaty as hell," he says, chuckling nervously.

“Aw, I actually like how you smell after work." 

“Are you being sarcastic? I smell disgusting after class," Jongin laughs.

“I’m serious! I’m into it,” Sehun mumbles. "But you smell really... fucking good right now, too."

“Okay. You’re turning me on,” Jongin laughs.

“Let me just grab a beer first and then we can head out.”

“Alright. Your place or mine?”

“Mine.”

Jongin has only been to Sehun’s place less times than he can count on one hand, so needless to say, he’s pretty excited to head back to the model’s apartment again. His mind takes the liberty of imagining where they’re going to fuck - against the door again, or on the sofa? Or maybe even Sehun’s bed.

He watches as Sehun downs his beer, likely to calm his nerves. Not in the mood for anything alcoholic tonight, Jongin had only ordered a coke for himself. They pay for their drinks, then head out to Sehun’s apartment, about 15 minutes on foot. The walk is mostly silent, but the energy between them feels charged. Jongin can tell Sehun is feeling nervous, but excited, too.

“So did you wanna watch a movie, or uh--” Jongin starts when they’ve entered Sehun’s apartment, but the model’s soft lips on his interrupts that train of thought. He smirks against Sehun’s mouth and they stumble their way into his bedroom, trailing clothes along the hall. By the time Jongin sits on the bed, he only has his shirt still on, and he watches attentively as Sehun loosens his own belt, then lets his pants drop to the floor. The obvious tent in Sehun’s boxers makes Jongin grin, and he licks his lips before pulling Sehun’s erection out, thumbing at the head as he jacks him off. "You're so hard already."

“Nn. Are you making fun of me or something, Jongin?” Sehun groans in response, knees buckling a little. His hand grabs the back of Jongin’s head to steady himself and also pull Jongin’s mouth closer, and Jongin takes the hint, taking more of his length into his mouth, but not after a few teasing licks first. Sehun always tastes good, even when he doesn’t shower before they meet up, and Jongin knows he didn’t tonight because he can taste his natural musk on him, the salty sweat he worked up from his full day shoot.

Taking a break from sucking Sehun off, Jongin asks conversationally, “So have you ever topped before?” His right hand continues to pump Sehun’s dick, and he tilts his head to the side as he looks up at the model for a response.

“Once. In college,” Sehun manages to grunt out, obviously finding it hard to focus with the combination of Jongin’s mouth and hand on him. Jongin's a little proud about that. “It.. wasn’t good, so I’ve only bottomed since.” He moans long and low when Jongin stops to suckle at the head of his cock, focusing all his attention there.

“So what changed your mind?” Jongin asks, removing his mouth with a pop. He’s fascinated by how wet he is, with all the clear pre-come and Jongin’s saliva dripping all over his cock. Sehun’s balls look heavy and full, and not wanting to be neglectful, Jongin uses his other hand to play with them. If he’s lucky, so much come is gonna be inside of him tonight, fuck.

“You make me feel so good when you’re fucking me,” Sehun says. “So I wanted to make you feel good like that, too.” The grip he has on Jongin’s head loosens, fingers now caressing his hair. It almost feels... affectionate. Wanting to distract himself, Jongin goes back to sucking him off. He’s still disappointed he isn’t able to deepthroat Sehun yet - at nine inches fully erect he’s just too big, bigger than what Jongin’s used to, but he fits as much as he can into his mouth, applying pressure along the bottom of the sheath with his tongue.

Sehun’s grip suddenly tightens, pulling his hair and forcing his head back, and Jongin dazedly realizes that hair-pulling turns him on. He looks up and registers that Sehun’s been saying something.

“--too soon. Can you um, turn around? ‘Cause I wanna rim you.”

Well, okay. Jongin thought they’d sort of rush through this and skip the prep. Every time they have sex it’s almost always in a rush, a combination of needing a quick fuck, and pent up sexual frustration. But there’s no way in hell he’s turning down a rimjob with Sehun’s pretty mouth.

Moving further down the bed so he has enough space to get on all fours, Jongin arches his back and sticks his ass up as Sehun gets behind him, and without any warning, he feels the warm wetness of Sehun’s mouth at his hole. Sehun licks at the furled skin with the tip of his tongue, coaxing Jongin open until he can fit more of his tongue in past the sphincter. Jongin already feels dizzy from how good Sehun is making him feel, barely able to focus on keeping his ass up and not collapsing from the sheer pleasure of Sehun’s tongue fucking into him.

“Oh fuck,” Jongin groans, his head turned to the side so he can rest his cheek on the bed. He watches as Sehun stops to pump some lube from the nightstand into his hand, coating his fingers before easily sliding in two all the way to the big knuckle. Between broad, messy swipes of his tongue, Sehun begins to slowly scissor him open, then uses the pads of his fingertips to massage inside him. It turns into three fingers, then four, registering as a dull pain that makes Jongin’s cock drip more precome onto the model’s 500 thread-count sheets - something Jongin knows for certain because it was one of the things Sehun mentioned when he had invited Jongin over to his apartment the first time.

“Are you good?” Sehun asks, and Jongin kind of loves how he stopped to ask, despite Jongin’s near-constant moaning the entire time. “Need to make sure I stretch you enough. Because, well you know.”

“Because you have a big dick, yeah, I know,” Jongin says, grinning as he gets on his elbows again so he can twist his head back to meet Sehun’s gaze. “I’m good. You can put it in me now. Go slow, though.”

“Okay, yeah.” Sehun takes a deep breath, and somehow Jongin finds him the epitome of both cute and hot right now - and maybe always, really. There's a look of concentration that settles on the model’s features as he grabs his swollen erection with his hand, shifting forward until his knees hit the edge of the bed, then rubs the engorged cockhead between Jongin’s cheeks. The head easily catches into Jongin’s loosened hole, and it only takes another shift forward for it to pop in. Sehun uses his left hand to gradually feed in every inch, and they’re both panting heavily at every laborious second of it.

At the thickest part of Sehun’s cock, Jongin motions for him to stop moving so he can find a more comfortable position. It hurts, actually, Sehun is stretching him so fucking wide, but it’s a delicious kind of burn that Jongin wants to savor. He adjusts his position, arching his back more prominently so Sehun has a better angle to move into him.

Sehun lets out a long groan as he continues pushing in, and when he finally bottoms out, his grip on Jongin’s hips tightens, almost enough to bruise. It feels like Sehun is all the way into his stomach, and his entire body feels taut with tension - Jongin has to breathe through his nose to try and relax his muscles.

“You’re. So. Fucking. Tight,” Sehun pants out, trying his hardest not to move. “How do you not come in like, 5 seconds when you fuck me?”

Jongin wants to laugh, but it comes out more like a whiny gasp instead. Fuck, Sehun is huge. “I have really good stamina?”

“If I start moving, I’m gonna come,” Sehun says. “Sorry. I said I wanted to make this good for you but-”

“Relax Sehun, we can go again later. So go ahead and fuck me. Now,” Jongin interrupts, beginning to roll back his hips.

With that, the model’s attention refocuses and as his confidence returns, he grabs Jongin’s hips again and starts to pull out halfway, then thrusts back in. Before long, he gets a good, steady rhythm going and the obscene sounds of his hips slapping against Jongin’s ass fill the room. All Jongin can do is try to keep his hips up as he takes it.

When Sehun starts to slow down, they switch positions with Sehun sitting with his back to the headboard. Jongin takes a moment to appreciate how perfect Sehun's dick looks standing straight against his abdomen, the head swollen and red, shiny with precome and lube. Licking his lips in anticipation, Jongin swings his legs over Sehun’s thighs, he lines himself up again. Sehun reenters him easily, his hole loose and thoroughly fucked. From this position it feels like Sehun is spearing him open, and it takes a few, slow thrusts to get him all the way in again. Then Jongin shifts to plant both feet on the bed, leaning back with his hands splayed on Sehun’s thighs as he continues to ride him.

“Wait, Jongin, I’m gonna come,” Sehun whines, hands tightening their grip around Jongin’s ankles, eyes trained onto where they’re connected. He grabs Jongin’s erection with his right hand, stroking him in time to the pace Jongin set.

“Go ahead, Sehun, give it to me. Come inside me.” His thighs are burning but Jongin speeds up, watching the model’s sexy expression, his brows furrowed and mouth lax and open as he groans out _fuck, Jongin_ before releasing his load inside him. Jongin moans at the feeling, continuing to fuck himself on Sehun’s cock until he spills all over Sehun’s hand, thick, ropey come dripping over onto his thighs and abdomen.

Jongin collapses onto Sehun’s chest, panting against his collarbone. It takes them both a moment to catch their breaths. Jongin moves first, lifting his head to stare at the model, wanting to make sure he’s okay. They don’t spend a lot of time making out after sex - somehow it feels too intimate for them, but something in Sehun’s eyes makes Jongin let his mouth hover over Sehun’s lips anyway. His breath hitches when Sehun closes the distance to capture Jongin’s lips in his.

“Mmmh,” Jongin moans, when Sehun breaks off a little soon. His mouth finds Sehun’s again for another kiss, and he's surprised by how readily Sehun responds, eager to get back into it. Sehun is a great fucking kisser, and Jongin only wishes they could make out like this all the time. He gets lost into their kiss and the taste of Sehun that's become so familiar and yet never enough, until they both have to stop to breathe.

Jongin winces as he moves up and off the model, and immediately feels Sehun’s come start to drip down his crack and inner thighs.

“Hold on, let me get you a washcloth,” Sehun says, jumping up out of bed to grab one and moisten it in the bathroom.

When he returns Jongin thinks he's just going to toss it to him like he always does, but this time Sehun kneels back on the bed and cleans up Jongin himself, and Jongin tries not to blush the entire time. It feels oddly affectionate the way he does it, with one hand on Jongin's hip and each swipe slow and gentle. When Sehun is done he goes to throw it in the hamper in his bathroom, and Jongin wonders awkwardly if this is his cue to get dressed and leave now.

But then Sehun returns back on the bed and pats the spot next to him, motioning for Jongin to scoot closer to him.

"I think you just broke me," Sehun finally says.

"In a good way?" Jongin asks, grinning.

Sehun nods. "Thanks," he says quietly, looking pensive.

“For getting you off? You’re welcome,” Jongin jokingly replies. He feels his face heat up the more he thinks about it, how good it felt to be filled up like that.

“Yeah, that too, but you know. For making this experience good for me. I wasn’t as nervous as I thought I’d be.” Sehun looks down at his lap, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable - at least he’s never shown this side to Jongin, but then again they didn’t exactly converse much after they finished having sex before. There's been so many firsts today. “I was scared I wouldn’t make you come.”

“Seriously?” Jongin says, surprised. He knew Sehun was nervous about topping, but not to the point that Jongin’s enjoyment of it mattered more than his own. “You were actually worried about that? For your first time, you were amazing, Sehun. Seriously, you made me feel really good.”

"Thank god. I only ever get performance anxiety when I like someone a lot,” Sehun mumbles. “Oh, fuck. Sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you that- is that going to make things weird between us now?”

Jongin's eyes widen in surprise - did Sehun really just-? His heartrate picks up, but he still feels doubtful. “Didn’t mean to tell me what? That you...like me?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Jongin. I know when we started this, it was supposed to be like, fuck buddies or whatever, but, well.” Sehun chuckles facetiously, shaking his head. “I find myself thinking about you a lot, and wishing we got to spend more time together. You know, outside of just sex. Don’t get me wrong, the sex is amazing, but it would be nice to get to really know you, and hold your hand, and kiss you whenever I wanted to. Like how we made out after? That was um. I really liked that.”

“Are you saying you want to date me now? Because the answer is yes, I want to,” Jongin says, pulling Sehun’s hand into his lap to hold. “I’ve _been_ wanting to.”

Sehun laughs, elbowing him in the ribs. “You should’ve said something earlier then!”

“Well why didn’t you?” Jongin retorts, elbowing him back in return as they erupt into a fit of giggles.

When they mellow down, Sehun guides Jongin’s chin up until he can look him in the eye. “I only ever said the no strings attached thing was because of how busy my schedule is. I have to travel a lot for work, and from experience, I didn’t think a relationship would work out between us. I didn’t want to start something, only for us to have to end things prematurely.”

Jongin nods, completely understanding where Sehun was coming from. He appreciates that Sehun is the type of person who considers other people’s feelings before getting emotionally involved. It’s a quality that makes him even more attractive.

“I know what you mean. I was worried about it, too. I guess it was easier for both of us to pretend we weren’t catching feelings.”

“Yeah…”

“But now that we’re here, I think it’s worth the try,” Jongin says hopefully.

“Definitely worth the try,” Sehun replies, and he leans in to peck Jongin on the lips. They're both smiling when he pulls back to meet Jongin's eyes. “So, Jongin, are you hungry? Because you really worked up my appetite,” he says, patting his own stomach.

“You asking me out on a date?”

Sehun nods, with a look on his face as if he’s still not sure how Jongin will reply.

“I’d love to get dinner with you, Sehun.”

"I'll make sure you have a great time," Sehun promises. "Now let’s get dressed, I know the _best_ Italian place.”

"Italian, huh? Sounds pretty romantic."

"That's the vibe I'm going for, yeah." 

"Wow, trying to get lucky on the first date?" Jongin jokes.

"Jongin, I assure you my intentions are pure."

"Not entirely pure, I hope." He is kind of hoping for a second round after dinner.

They share a good laugh as they get dressed again, picking up their discarded clothing items haphazardly strewn about the hallway (one of Sehun's socks ended up on a plant) before heading out. 

The weather's not too cold, but Sehun keeps brushing against Jongin as they walk alongside each other, and after a moment, he reaches out so he can hold Jongin's hand. He avoids Jongin's gaze when does it, but there's an obvious flush on the model’s cheeks as he looks resolutely ahead. But Jongin chooses not to point it out. He's guilty of blushing over their innocent hand-holding himself.

The thought of rediscovering intimacy in his relationship with Sehun is making his heart race, and this time around, he won't have to worry about getting all his strings attached.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is the choreo i imagined jongin teaching to sehun :)
> 
> [OTW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d30ueXWApMk&t=2m37s) Phil Wright choreo  
> [WAP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_m2g-oXQOE8&t=9s) Hamilton Evans choreo  
> [Impatient](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vurn3ika_nM&t=59s) Michael Le choreo


End file.
